


Night Terrors.

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Grover is Percy's best friend and the fandom needs to top erasing their friendship, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, Sleepovers, just a reminder that Grover is just as broken and scarred as Percy and Annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: Grover and Percy have a sleepover. But things take a turn when Grover is woken by nightmares in the middle of the night.





	Night Terrors.

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that Grover is just as Broken and scarred as Percy and Annabeth :)  
> (that was the most passive aggressive note I've ever written)

Grover had been having nightmares sine he'd gotten back from the Sea of Monsters all that time ago. They'd only gotten worse since the titan war had ended. He hoped they wouldn't show up tonight when Juniper wan't there to help him. It was just gonna be him and Percy, but he wasn't sure how Percy would react if Grover woke him up. He figured he wouldn't exactly be pleased with him.

 

Everything had been going well. Grover had gotten to Percy's house just fine. They had played games and Percy had asked him about what it was like being Lord of The Wild. Then, at the end of the night they had set out the blankets and pillows.

Percy had been snoring in seconds, It took Grover a little longer to fall asleep, but the nightmare cam as soon as he did.

He was back in the cave, the veil covering his face obscured his vision. He looked down and realized he un-weaving it. The pattern had become so familiar to him. But it was far from comforting. He heard the boulder move out of place, but he wasn't quick enough to start weaving again. The large Cyclops came forward and glared at him with his partially blind eye. All Grover heard before the veil was ripped off was a gruff "tired of waiting" Grover fell backwards onto the rock and heard the familiar sound of roaring as he was lifted by a large hand. Grover kicked and screamed, begging to be spared. He looked down and saw the face of Polyphemus smiling wickedly up at him as he was dropped into his mouth, screaming. Then the scene turned to black.

<~>

Percy had been sleeping just fine when he was suddenly woken by shouting. He recognized the voice immediately. Grover. Percy sat up abruptly. He would be damned if a stupid monster was going to ruin their sleepover. But rather than a monster trying to murder his friend. He just saw Grover, kicking and shouting in his sleep, tears streaming down his face. Percy frowned and crawled over to shake him awake "Grover, wake up..." he said gently. Grover flinched as he woke, sitting up quickly and raising his arms as if to block any attacks Percy might throw. Percy raised his hands "shhh, Grover it's just me" he said quickly, but gently. Grover blinked "oh.. P-Percy..." he said quietly, wiping his eyes on his sweater sleeve "sorry, I'm fine. Just a nightmare" he said dismissively. But Percy could tell it was more then a nightmare. He frowned and pulled Grover into a hug. He felt Grover tense in his arms, but kept hugging him since he wasn't pushing Percy away or telling him to stop. Grover seemed to relax after a moment.

They stayed like that for a while. With Percy just hugging Grover. Eventually Percy heard Grover begin to cry again, starting quielyt, but gradually getting louder. Percy rubbed his back, shushing him gently until  he calmed down again. Percy could feel Grover trembling with weariness as he leaned against him "how long have these nightmares been happening?" he asked. Grover took a shaky breath "since we got back from the Sea of Monsters. they weren't full on night terrors until we got out of the Labyrinth. And then they only got worse after the war ended..." he said. Percy's heart felt like a stone in his chest "why didn't you tell me? I could've helped..." he said softly, still rubbing circles into Grover's back. Grover sniffled "well, you already have so much on your plate. You don't need me bugging you with my stupid problems" Percy felt guilty that he hadn't noticed something was wrong "Grover, you're my best friend. If you're ever going through something i want you to tell me..." Percy said. Grover nodded. Then they fell back into silence for awhile. Percy was going to say something again until he noticed that Grover had fallen asleep, still hugging him. Percy smiled and laid Grover back down, careful not to wake him. Then he laid down and closed his eyes "G'night Goat boy." he said quietly before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say. i just hope you all liked this :P


End file.
